


Красные труселя

by ahoutoranoana



Category: Sengoku Basara, 学園BASARA | Gakuen Basara | Gakuen Basara: Samurai High School (Anime)
Genre: High School, Humor, M/M, Slice of Life
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-29
Updated: 2020-06-29
Packaged: 2021-03-04 05:40:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 330
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24978559
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ahoutoranoana/pseuds/ahoutoranoana
Summary: Однажды Датэ Масамунэ нашел в своем шкафу красные труселя...
Relationships: Date Masamune/Sanada Yukimura
Kudos: 6





	Красные труселя

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Va_Lara](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Va_Lara/gifts).



Однажды у бессменного капитана бейсбольной сборной Басара Гакуэн Датэ Масамунэ нашлись в шкафу красные труселя. Они полностью соответствовали размерам Масамунэ, были тщательно выглажены заботливой Катакуриной рукой и выглядели так, словно обитали тут всегда. Вот разве что с цветом не сложилось.

С другой стороны, они были свежими и хотя бы были. Как раз накануне, в начале недели Масамунэ ухитрился очередной раз поссориться с Катакурой на предмет гиперопёки, и теперь гора грязного белья в ванной выросла до критических размеров, а стопки одежды в шкафу обмелели, и выхода из этой ситуации пока не предвиделось.

Масамунэ, так и не вспомнив, откуда у него столь нехарактерный по цвету предмет гардероба, ещё раз близоруко повертел труселя перед носом, не обнаружил ничего, что могло бы ограничивать их применение, натянул и пошел на тренировку – благо накануне бейсбольной клуб таки отбил школьное поле у футболистов Санады Юкимуры и теперь мог наслаждаться заслуженной неделей насыщенной тренировочной жизни.

В раздевалке он переоделся в форму – вызвав лёгкий интерес одноклубников, – потом с удовольствием провел разминку, отбил десяток-другой мячей, побегал по базам и, наконец, часа через четыре сжалившись над взмокшей и измотанной командой, подал команду "Разойдись!" и сам первым отправился в душевую, небрежно бросив красные труселя на лавку.

Одноклубники глухо ахнули.

Всё время ополаскивания, намыливания и смывания Масамунэ провёл один. Датэ-гуми в полном составе ждала его в предбаннике, с трепетом и офигением ожидая, когда их капитан закончит водные процедуры.

Когда Масамунэ вышел и под гробовое молчание потянулся к труселям, причина стала понятна и ему. "Санада Юкимура" – было вышито изящным стебельчатым швом на внутренней стороне резинки.

– Вот дзэ фаааааааак? – вопил Датэ Масамунэ Катакуре Кодзюро часом позже, забыв про бойкот в рамках объявленной борьбы за самостоятельность. – Зачем ты положил трусы Юкимуры мне в шкаф?!!

Катакура Кодзюро невозмутимо поднял бровь.

– Я сотню раз просил Вас, Масамунэ-сама, класть вещи на место. Теперь Вы знаете, что этот навык может оказаться полезным как минимум для того, чтобы Ваш приятель, сбегая, мог вовремя найти свои трусы. А Вы бы хотя бы приблизительно ориентировались, что есть, а чего нет в Вашем гардеробе.


End file.
